Asuntos a puertas cerradas
by Carrie Summertime
Summary: [OS] Tantos años anhelaron aquel desnudo contacto, tanto tiempo desearon conocer la piel del otro, tanto que se querían, se deseaban con rabia casi animal y al fin, gracias a un descuido, ambos estaban ya allí, amándose.


Antes que nada Gente, perdónenme que los spammee con esta basura que se dice fic Lemon e_e. A**claro que ni los personajes ni APH en sí me pertenecen** y bueno, sé que no me van a pelar ni por lástima, pero traigo el elemento hétero por estos lares -feels so bad (?)- El nombre de Bélgica lo tomé a partir de un rol de Facebook, previo permiso de la jugadora que usa al personaje y el de Holanda, pues viene del mismo motivo. Admito que soy una fan del EspaBel y me moría de ganas de hacer un fic de ellos dos

Espero disfruten leerlo tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo. **Tiene sexo explícito, así que es de categoría M** ...U

Puede que tenga algo de OoC, pero no ví otra manera de hacerlo ;_;

* * *

**Asuntos a puertas cerradas**

_único capítulo ~_

Ahora las cosas eran diferentes, la pequeña rubia ya no dependía de él y ya no era pequeña, sino que una fuerte y consolidada nación, pero a sus ojos siempre tendría el atisbo de la niña que cuidó durante tantos años con tanto afán. Nunca olvidaría el verla peleando con su hermano mayor o correteando al otro pequeño cada vez que se le insinuaba. Pero Bélgica ya había crecido, ya era una mujer hecha y derecha. Era independiente y tuvo que dejarla ir, muy a su pesar. Le guardaba mucho, demasiado cariño, pero él mismo se cuestionaba si acaso ello no iba más allá de un cariño meramente paternal.

– Gracias por todo, Antonio, pero creo que es hora ya de que me valga por mí misma…– Le dijo la joven como despedida – Ya mi hermano ha dado el paso y ahora me corresponde a mí, ¿o no?

– Claro, estás en todo tu derecho, Louise… Estás en todo tu derecho. – Suspiró el moreno mientras le ofrecía un tomate.

– Gracias. – La chica aceptó el gesto, tomó su valija con su ligero equipaje y se fue, tras besarle en la mejilla. – Gracias, "padre".

– Cu…cuando quieras…– Murmuró él, cabizbajo. No podía creer que esa niña a la cual había educado con tanto esmero al fin luego de largos pataleos, se iba de su techo a construir el suyo propio. –Vuelve cuando quieras, pequeña Loui…– Susurró sin que ella alcanzara ya a oírle, notablemente entristecido.

Aunque él no la vio, secaba constantemente lágrimas que caían por sus blancas mejillas mientras se alejaba. En el fondo le dolía dejarle, pero si había luchado tanto por ser libre, no iba a dejar de lado aquello por lo que tanto luchó, lo que tanto soñó… ¿El sentimiento de libertad dejaba, acaso, ese gusto tan… agridulce? Suspiró pesadamente mientras se instalaba en su nueva casa, luego de unas horas de viaje. Aquella casa se le hizo tétrica y solitaria, pero le consoló que al menos estaría con su hermano mayor.

Pero, definitivamente, no era lo mismo. No iba a comparar a dos personas tan diferentes entre sí, así que aquello no significaba consuelo alguno a la gran soledad que sentía en su interior. Aquella noche lloró, largo y tendido, hasta agotarse y dormirse. Quizás al otro día vería las cosas diferentes, más claras y de forma más realista. Y no, al despertar sentía el mismo vacío, un vacío que no se explicaba con nada. Anduvo decaída toda esa mañana y durante muchos días venideros, su hermano conocía la causa y constantemente le proponía ir, a lo que ella sólo se negaba rotundamente.

Así pasaron varios años, ella se consolidó como una fuerte nación, a pesar de ser de pequeño territorio. Era sede de la UE, el mundo la conocía y la respetaba, pero ni todo el respeto del mundo podía comprar su felicidad. A veces por cosas meramente burocráticas veía al español, pero raras veces cruzaban una palabra más allá de la cortesía. Pero no más.

¿Por qué ahora todo era tan diferente? ¿Por qué ella y Antonio pasaban uno por el lado del otro como si fueran simples conocidos? Deseaba que él la abrazara, le acariciara la cabeza y le dijera que estuviera tranquila, que todo estaba bien. Pero ella quería más que un simple abrazo, deseaba ardientemente algo más que un abrazo suave, quería un abrazo tal que le hiciera polvo los huevos, que el moreno la amara con locura, entregarse todas las veces que fuesen necesarias. Pero ello no era más que eso, un simple deseo, un anhelo que nunca se iba a cumplir.

O eso creyó ella hasta una de las reuniones. Estaban todos como siempre en su casa y ella de anfitriona, sirviendo a sus invitados de forma tan hospitalaria como siempre, con la misma sonrisa permanente, ayudada de cerca por su descarriado hermano, quien conocía lo que su hermana sentía, pero siempre solía ignorar esos suspiros que eran enviados al aire pensando en su antiguo jefe, no le agradaba demasiado la idea, pero… después de todo era la felicidad de su hermana, su querida hermana pequeña… Y por esta vez, él estaba dispuesto a hacer algo porque esos dos lograran hablar.

Ella preparaba una nueva tanda de cócteles para servir a sus invitados cuando Nickolas decidió llevar a la cocina a Antonio, mientras Louise servía los últimos vasos y se disponía a ir de nuevo al salón, en el momento preciso el holandés desapareció de la escena y dejó a la belga y al español a solas, en quienes durante más de tres minutos se produjo un incómodo silencio, el cual él rompió finalmente.

– Luces hermosa, Loui. – Murmuró el español, sonriendo levemente

– An…Antonio… – Los nervios la tomaron por completo al enfrentarse cara a cara con él, luego de tanto tiempo, tanto que sin querer dejó caer sobre las ropas de él la bandeja llena de licores. – ¡Lo-lo siento!

– Ah, Loui, descuida, descuida… – Suspiró el español, como si aquella torpeza se la esperase de ella. – Nada que no se pueda solucionar, ¿me prestas el baño, cariño?

– Te…te dejaré algunas ropas de Nick por mientras limpio las tuyas, Antonio… - Procedió a tomar un trapo humedecido y a limpiar el pantalón del moreno de forma torpe y apresurada.

– Loui… - Suspiró él. – Puede que te haya criado, pero eso no quita que seamos ahora mismo hombre y mujer y pues… ¡No me tientes así, joder!

– Ah… - Reparó en lo que hacía – Yo… lo… lo siento mucho, de verdad, ¡Lo siento! – Se apartó rápidamente aún con el trapo entre sus dedos.

– ¿Te he dicho que estás muchísimo más guapa? – Se acercó a ella provocativamente.

– N-no… No me lo has dicho, ¿de verdad lo estoy?

– Ni te imaginas cuánto, cariño, ni te lo piensas, eh. – Le besó delicadamente la mejilla.

Captó instantáneamente a qué iba ello, pero no tuvo miedo ni mucho menos, al contrario, soñó durante mucho tiempo tal encuentro, así que cuando aquellos brazos la rodearon no opuso resistencia alguna y se dejó atrapar, dejó que aquellos cálidos labios reposaran perfectamente en los suyos, que esas grandes manos recorrieran su cuerpo como quien recorre el patio de su propia casa, cuando sus mejillas ya se hubieron encendido le tironeó suavemente de la manga de la camisa, haciéndole un gesto de que mejor continuasen en la habitación de ella, a lo que él sólo asintió y dejó que ella le guiara. Ambos estaban ansiosos, demasiado ansiosos, impacientes por aquel encuentro. Estuvieron ya juntos en la habitación de la joven e inmediatamente, impaciente, él quitó el blazer de ella, en un ágil movimiento, acto seguido desabotonó lentamente su blusa mientras sus manos recorrían aún sobre la ropa los redondeados y formados senos de ella, intensificó las caricias en el momento que ella comenzaba a dar leves gemidos de placer. De pronto se vio casi desnuda frente a él y sólo atinó a cubrirse, apenada ante la situación, a lo que él tomó dulcemente su rostro y acarició sus mejillas, se acercó y la besó largamente.

– No comprendo cómo una chica tan mona se avergüenza así de sí misma… Anda, Loui, estás hermosa, nunca estuviste tan hermosa como ahora, hm… - Se acercó una vez más, tomándola por la cintura y besándole lentamente en el cuello

– N-no, Antonio, no… no soy lo suficientemente hermosa para estar así contigo, seguramente has conocido a mejores que yo. – Escondió el rostro entre sus dorados cabellos, agarrándole nerviosa de los brazos.

– Tal vez… pero yo sólo quiero estar con mi Louise… Ah, mi querida Louise… ¿entiendes, querida? Te quiero a ti, no porque seas más o menos guapa. A mis ojos, a mis ojos… Loui… eres la mujer más hermosa del maldito universo, tan bella que no puedo soportar tu belleza, ¿entiendes? – Susurraba mientras besaba ese blanco cuello con verdadera devoción, como quién toca a un santo, como quién entra a un templo.

Tantos años anhelaron aquel desnudo contacto, tanto tiempo desearon conocer la piel del otro, tanto que se querían, se deseaban con rabia casi animal y al fin, gracias a un descuido, ambos estaban ya allí, amándose, él recorría por primera vez aquél cuerpo, que pese a no ser virgen, le era fascinantemente nuevo, aquella cintura breve, aquella piel blanca y suave, aquellos ojos profundamente verdes, aquellos cabellos sedosos y dorados, toda ella le resultaba sencillamente un deleite, exquisita, exótica. Creía estarse en el cielo a medida que sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de esa piel, a medida que capturaba su suavidad para encerrarla perpetuamente en su memoria, también le divertía en parte la expresión que la muchacha iba poniendo a medida que cada caricia se volvía más y más íntima, a medida que lenta y juguetonamente los dedos del moreno entraban en su entrepierna, mientras su lengua saboreaba con detalle aquellos senos firmes.

– Oh, Antonio, es-esto es… ¡vergonzoso! – La joven se cubría la boca para que sus gemidos no fueran más sonoros de lo que ya eran

– Anda, Loui… te mojas con mucha facilidad ~ – Le canturreó el español, casi en tono burlón

– ¡Awwwn! ¡Maldición, deja de decir cosas tan perturbadoras! – Lloriqueó ella, más excitada que molesta ante los comentarios.

– Loui, ni te imaginas lo mona que te ves así, sonrojada y sudorosa, eres… preciosa, sencillamente adorable y preciosa. – Comentaba él mientras besaba su vientre e iba bajando cada vez más.

– ¡¿Q-qué estás haciendo, Anton…? – Alcanzó apenas a exclamar, pues ya sentía la lengua de él en su entrepierna, lo cual le quitó todas las palabras de la boca y de la mente.

– Tú sólo disfruta, Loui, sólo déjate llevar. – Tomó la única pausa para luego seguir lamiendo cada vez más profundo, mientras con sus manos acariciaba sus torneados muslos una y otra vez.

El único sonido que se oía en la alcoba era el ruido de las sábanas removiéndose constantemente más los sonoros gemidos de la belga, que en su pleno éxtasis sólo atinaba a asirse de las cobijas mientras el español continuaba lamiendo ahora de forma más ruda. De pronto ella misma, con mucho esfuerzo físico y mental, se puso de rodillas y se puso justo en frente de él, mirándolo de forma algo infantil y caprichosa, él la miró con expresión divertida hasta que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella se abalanzó sobre él y le desabrochó el pantalón y se disponía a bajarle el bóxer.

– Uh, mírate cómo estás… – Hubo dicho apenas el miembro del mayor apareció ante sus ojos. – ¿Y si te hago una mamada?

Aquella pregunta y por poco casi le causó un infarto, no se esperaba que ella le hiciera una pregunta así de directa, menos aún en esa situación, pero antes de poder responderle siquiera nada, ella ya estaba afanada succionando y lamiendo de forma enérgica y constante, a un buen ritmo. Al ver esto, por un segundo en su cabeza surgió la indecente pregunta de si acaso ella había hecho eso a algún otro antes, pero cuando sintió que las lamidas y succiones eran más intensas no pudo mantener sus ideas claras durante varios minutos, sólo podía mirar por lo que su vista le permitía esa cabecita rubia que se movía afanada en la zona de su cadera. De pronto aquella incesante lengua se detuvo y la rubia hubo apoyado sus manos sobre sus hombros. Entendió de inmediato qué pedía ella y, gentilmente la tomó por la cintura y la tumbó de espaldas sobre la cama, mientras lentamente se acomodaba entre sus piernas. Le dedicó una dulce mirada mientras le acariciaba el rostro gentilmente, ella le sonrío nerviosa, como indicándole que ya era el momento propicio.

Comenzó despacio por no herirla, ofreció tomarle la mano y a medida que introducía su miembro la iba besando gentilmente en los labios, en el cuello, en la frente, en el pecho, ella sólo gemía levemente, algo incómoda, como era de esperarse pese a no ser primeriza. Acorde le preguntaba iba aumentando de a poco el ritmo, le ayudaba a no dejar caer los pies para facilitarse algo más el trabajo. Fue aumentando más y más la velocidad con la cual la penetraba, hasta que llegó a tomarla de los muslos, sentarse y que la cadera de ella fuera la que hiciera el resto del trabajo mientras él devoraba a besos sus pechos y sus labios.

– Lo…loui… Yo te… te… amo, te amo… – Murmuraba Antonio febrilmente mientras no dejaba lugar a que la joven respirase.

– N-no te creas que no es mutuo, Antonio… ¡Te adoro, te adoro como no tienes idea alguna, maldición! – Y mientras lanzaba su alocada declaración se lo comía a besos mientras se abrazaba fuertemente a él, sin querer pasando a arañarle la espalda, pero algo de lo cual ninguno de los se percató siquiera. – An…Antonio, c-creo que m-me… c-corro, ¡Oh Dios! – Hubo exclamado estando justo en pleno orgasmo, abrazándose aún más fuerte a él.

Él también en el preciso momento del clímax la hubo abrazado fuerte, tan fuerte hasta casi hacerle crujir los huesos y entre ambos sintieron los cálidos fluidos del otro en su cuerpo, acto seguido ambos cayeron rendidos uno al lado del otro, respirando agitadamente y sonriendo cuán quinceañeros hacían el amor por primera vez en sus vidas, tomados de la mano y transmitiendo toda clase de cálidos y hermosos sentimientos a través de sus miradas. Luego se besaron y Antonio se limitó a cubrir los cuerpos desnudos de ambos con una sábana mientras la mantenía muy cerca de su pecho, acariciándole la cabeza con una de sus manos mientras que su otro brazo simplemente se limitaba a rodearla y a acariciar perezosamente su espalda. Luego, sin cruzar más palabras ambos se quedaron dormidos hasta la mañana siguiente. Nickolas los despertó repentinamente, riendo a carcajadas y pidiendo una recompensa por haber limpiado la ropa de Antonio y por haberlos cubierto "mientras ustedes follaban felices de la vida". Ambos se avergonzaron, pero se tomaron la situación con humor.

Y desde ese día Louise y Antonio se reúnen con cierta frecuencia a tratar "asuntos a puertas cerradas", creyendo el mundo un mero trato comercial, sabiendo ellos un trato del corazón.


End file.
